herofandomcom-20200223-history
Discord/Gallery
Gallery Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord evil laugh S02E01.png Discord priceless looks S2E01.png Discord talking S2E01.png Discord with Applejack S2E01.png Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png Discord 'Or the game is over' S2E01.png Discord 'And I win' S2E1.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png|Discord laughing Discord playing with objects like marionettes S2E1.png|Discord playing with objects like marionettes Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png Discord headless S2E01.png Discord turning his head into a balloon S2E1.png Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord goodness sake S2E01.png Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Discord corrupting Fluttershy Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|Discord telling Rainbow Dash a riddle Discord 'Look over there Rainbow Dash!' S2E1.png Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png Discord holding an umbrella S2E1.png Discord with his umbrella S2E1.png Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord laughing S2E02.png|Discord laughing Discord laughing 2 S2E2.png Discord laying down S2E2.png Pinkie Pie begins to confront Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Pinkie Pie looking at Discord S2E02.png Discord eating popcorn S2E2.png Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png Discord --Hellooo-- S02E02.png Discord 'did you' S2E02.png Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png Discord --How funny-- S2E2.png Discord's evil smile S2E2.png Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png Discord skiing S2E2.png Discord First changes of Ponyville S02E02.png Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png Discord Picture the Chaos Capital of the world! S2E02.png Discord picture that S2E02.png Twilight 'It's too dark' S2E02.png Discord drops Twilight on the ground S2E02.png Discord teleporting S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png Discord -I'm prepared to be defeated now- S2E2.png Discord mockingly presents target board S2E02.png Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, --It's priceless!-- S2E02.png Discord -yes!- S2E2.png Discord laughing it up S02E02.png Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png Discord drinking glass S2E02.png Discord milk explodes S2E02.png Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png EVIL Discord S02E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Discord Amusement S2E2.png Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord --just make it quick-- S2E2.png Discord extreme annoyance S2E2.png Discord missing chaos S2E2.png Discord missing chaos 2 S2E2.png Discord evil grin S2E2.png Discord unimpressed S2E2.png|Discord yawning out of boredom Discord friendship ray S2E02.png Discord --what's this-- S2E2.png Main ponies shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Discord NO S2E2.png Discord done for S2E2.png|Discord about to be defeated Discord owned S2E2.png Discord owned 2 S2E2.png Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Discord being defeated S2E2.png Discord defeated S02E02.png|Discord's second defeat Season 3 Keep Calm and Flutter On Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Discord freed at last S03E10.png Discord --well, it's about time-- S03E10.png Twilight and Discord --out of that prison block-- S03E10.png Discord --what a relief!-- S03E10.png Twilight --what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy --you're hilarious-- S03E10.png Pinkie Pie --make that bunny cute again!-- S03E10.png Discord does not change the rabbits.png Discord --he's adorable the way he is-- S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png I hears every word Celestia says.png Twilight looks at Discord (S03E10).png Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png I suppose that's correct..png Just Discord and Fluttershy.png Discord and mad Angel.png Fluttershy and Discord --are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Discord in Fluttershy's home (S3E10).png|"Are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" Fluttershy and Discord --you're so very kind-- S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord take guests.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png Discord gloats --I'm free forever!-- S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png|Discord laughing victoriously Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord releasing stress Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png|The Mane Six making peace with Discord Most of the time..png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Discord smiling at Fluttershy Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord in the shower S4E01.png|"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..." Twilight feels Discord angry.png Discord Speaks to Twilight (Season 4 Ep. 01).png|"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord and Fluttershy (S04EP01).png Fluttershy, Discord, and Rainbow (S4E1).png Discord -I thought we were friends- S4E01.png Discord (Am I a liar).png|"Would I lie to you?" Twilight looks at Discord as mad (S4E1).png Twilight look Discord (S4E1).png Twilight and Discord --you totally deserve it-- S4E01.png Fluttershy and Discord (S4E1).png Discord and Fluttershy (S4E01).png|"Oh, right, whatever." Discord knit something from black vines.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord holding Twilight cry poster..png Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Discord and Zecora's potion.png Three's A Crowd Discord (I'm sick).png Discord (Wheezing).png Discord holding a spoon.png I came to find the one pony.png Her trip to see the Breezies.png Discord, Rarity, and Applejack (S4E11).png Blue Discord.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png Discord on a chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Discord pointing towards the hill S4E11.png Discord putting on a hat S4E11.png Discord 'how was I supposed to know for sure' S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Mad Discord (S4E11).png Discord smug grin S4E11.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Discord -is eavesdropping not the way- S4E25.png Discord facing Tirek.png|Discord facing Tirek Discord playing a harp S4E25.png Tirek --nothing would give me greater pleasure-- S4E25.png|Tirek tricking Discord Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E25.png Tirek calls Discord a -pony errand-boy- S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord (Not right).png|"That can't be right." Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Shining Armor and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Why dont you have a little fun.png|Discord with Tirek Tirek taking off with the medallion S4E26.png Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png I haven't touched that one yet.png Tirek --there's a fourth--- S4E26.png Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord --Princess Twilight lives above a library-- S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png|Discord looking up at Tirek Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Discord's chaos magic sucked away.png|Lord Tirek stole Discord's chaos magic. Discord-poor thing.png|"But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty." Tirek walks away S4E26.png Surely you saw this comin'.png Discord betrayed.png|"I didn't!" Discord looks at the medallion.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord speaks to Fluttershy (S4E26).png Discord (Now I have nothing).png Discord is sad S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord showing the medallion to the Mane Six Discord But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Ponies, Discord and princesses walking in the castle.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Season 5 Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png|Fluttershy and Discord having their Tuesdays teas Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord asks Spike.png Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Discord famished S5E7.png Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png Discord Hears a Sound.png Discord and Mail Pony.png Discord and the Smooze S5E7.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png Discord --funny how you remembered it that way-- S5E7.png Tree Hugger --in another life maybe--- S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord 'forgets' Tree Hugger's name again S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Discord laughing loudly S5E7.png Discord --you kind of left out all the fun-- S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord genuinely surprised S5E7.png Discord explodes with anger S5E7.png Discord is angry.png Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png What About Discord? Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Discord (S5E22).png Dash and Discord greeted.png Twilight with Dash and Discord.png Rainbow Dash laughing S5E22.png Dash and Discord (S5E22).png Discord --these past three days-- S5E22.png Discord --You could say it was-- S5E22.png Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png Discord taking the form of a rattlesnake S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png|Discord high-fiving Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Discord (S5E22).png Fluttershy and Discord smiles.png Discord's gasps (S5E22).png Let me try and paint her a picture, dearest..png Discord speaking of Sweet Apple Acres.png Fluttershy with Discord S5E22.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Do you wanna hug.png Rainbow Dash and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --I don't know if I can get it out!-- S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --it's too funny!-- S5E2.png Discord --oh, but we must!-- S5E22.png Discord --it's for the greater good!-- S5E22.png Are you sure it was this table.png Discord thinking (S5E22).png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord --and you weren't there-- S5E22.png Discord --simply cannot be recreated-- S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord looking smug S5E22.png Discord shoving his old self off-screen S5E22.png Rainbow Dash teasing Discord S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Discord --what's funny about spells-- S5E22.png Discord start to shrink S5E22.png Discord feeling small and sad S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord feeling left out S5E22.png Discord with his friends (S5E22).png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Season 6 Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy and Discord (Can I have tea).png Discord holding Fluttershy close S6E17.png Discord 'just for the two of us' S6E17.png Discord (This tea was not good at all.).png|Discord said that his tea was not good. Discord goes to another dimension.png Oh, you're no fun..png Friends in train station.png Discord smacks himself.png Discord (Oh, here we go...).png Spike and Big McIntosh approach Discord S6E17.png Discord, wait!.png Discord crosses his arms in irritation S6E17.png Discord heard the guys' night.png Spike, Discord, and Big Mac (S6E17).png I suppose I could squeeze you in.png That's what I call Princess Celestia.png|Discord said that Princess Celestia's nickname is Cay-Cay. Discord hugging Big McIntosh and Spike S6E17.png Tiny Discord (S6E17).png Discord in complete shock S6E17.png Discord thinking about his character name S6E17.png Discord grumbling irritably S6E17.png Discord getting angry S6E17.png Discord -don't you laugh at me, Big Mac!- S6E17.png Tiny Discord appears on Garbunkle's nose S6E17.png Discord (Shock S6E17).png Discord (What S6E17).png Spike and Big Mac look at ashamed Discord S6E17.png Discord -may providence smile upon thee- S6E17.png Spike glad that Discord is leaving S6E17.png Discord apologizes to Spike and Big Mac S6E17.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord (Someone missing).png Discord Ask a Question (S6E25).png|"Where are Twilight and the girls?" They took Fluttershy?.png|"They took Fluttershy?!" Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|"Where?" Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png There is no Fluttershy.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Discord (Strange).png|"Oh, this is so strange." Discord (S6E26).png A what.png Discord and Thorax.png Discord and Trixie bickering S6E26.png Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at each other S6E26.png The Changeling guards outside the hive, unaware of Discord, Trixie, Starlight and Thorax.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Discord beginning his comedy routine S6E26.png|Discord's comedy routine Discord tightly hugging Fluttershy S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord cheering for himself S7E1.png Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Discord --your big plan for Starlight-- S7E1.png Discord --silly me-- S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Fluttershy offers Discord carrot-ginger sandwiches S7E12.png Discord's claws turn into scissors S7E12.png Discord touched by Fluttershy's offering S7E12.png Discord reaching for carrot-ginger sandwiches S7E12.png Discord picks up sandwich crusts S7E12.png Discord dipping sandwich crust in his tea S7E12.png Fluttershy I know how you like them S7E12.png Discord's fingers pop off of his lion paw S7E12.png Discord's fingers turn into mini-Discords S7E12.png Mini-Discords eating sandwiches S7E12.png Discord you really do make the best finger foods S7E12.png Mini-Discord belching loudly S7E12.png Mini-Discord blushes with embarrassment S7E12.png Discord looks at Mini-Discord disapprovingly S7E12.png Mini-Discord excuse me S7E12.png Discord I really can't take them anywhere S7E12.png Discord's fingers looking full S7E12.png Discord reattaching his paw fingers S7E12.png Discord's lion paw back to normal S7E12.png Discord with a messy paw S7E12.png Discord incredibly excited S7E12.png Discord and Pinkie Pie (S7E12).png Discord in his house of chaos S7E12.png Discord feeling a little strange S7E12.png|Discord in normal Fluttershy and Discord's 'normal' tea party S7E12.png Discord --well, whatever do you mean--- S7E12.png Fluttershy and Discord laughing upside-down S7E12.png My Little Pony The Movie Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png|Discord watching Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy dance Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png|Discord watching Grubber dance Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Discord watching Captain Celaeno dance The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Discord watching a Storm Creature reassembling the Storm King's remains Season 8 The Break Up Break Down Discord appears behind Spike and Big Mac S8E10.png Discord appears as Captain Wuzz S8E10.png Captain Wuzz peering into the distance S8E10.png Captain Wuzz wielding his archer's bow S8E10.png Spike and Big Mac looking embarrassed S8E10.png Discord you did summon me for S8E10.png Discord night of Ogres & Oubliettes S8E10.png Discord offended at Spike and Big Mac S8E10.png Discord dressed like royalty S8E10.png Discord clown magician for hire S8E10.png Discord about to snap his fingers S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling Discord to wait S8E10.png Big Mac blushing with embarrassment S8E10.png Discord looking repulsed S8E10.png Discord can't you see that that holiday S8E10.png Discord commercialized ruse pushed on you S8E10.png Discord the greeting card industry S8E10.png Discord agreeing to help Big McIntosh S8E10.png Discord you owe me for this S8E10.png Discord poofs himself into clown costume S8E10.png Discord keep your eye on the pie S8E10.png Discord it's magic time! S8E10.png Discord using magic on Big Mac's pie S8E10.png Discord smelling the apple pie S8E10.png Discord complimenting the pie S8E10.png Discord ...palatable S8E10.png Spike pies really are Sugar Belle's thing S8E10.png Spike romantic Hearts and Hooves dinner S8E10.png Spike bake the invitation inside S8E10.png Discord's paw shoving Spike aside S8E10.png Discord holding Sugar Belle's invitation S8E10.png Invitation to Sugar Belle in Discord's hands S8E10.png Discord reading Sugar Belle's invitation S8E10.png Spike and Big Mac proud of themselves S8E10.png Discord rolling his eyes at his friends S8E10.png Discord poofs invitation back into the pie S8E10.png Spike, Mac, and Discord look at package S8E10.png Discord you two certainly have bought into S8E10.png Discord dismisses romance as nonsense S8E10.png Discord I'm a realist S8E10.png Discord with Spike (S8E10).png Spike sees Discord not paying attention S8E10.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Big Mac and Spike start to get concerned S8E10.png Spike did not like what Discord said..png Discord and Spike warp to Mac and Skellinore S8E10.png Big Mac bitterly agreeing with Discord S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord still making a wagon in a bottle S8E10.png Discord snaps his fingers one last time S8E10.png A Matter of Principles Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Discord (Reeeeeeally).png Discord typing on a slice of bread S8E15.png Discord you'll let the twittermites out S8E15.png Discord eating his typewriter bread S8E15.png Discord its schedule was free S8E15.png Discord --imagine what Twilight would say--_S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Discord Speaks to Starlight (Season 8).png Discord --won't Twilight be so disappointed-- S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Discord sitting between the students S8E15.png Discord unpeels his bananaphone S8E15.png Discord eating his bananaphone S8E15.png Discord hiding his finger snap S8E15.png Discord I'm learning so much S8E15.png Discord taunting Professor Trixie S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Ghost Discord phasing through the walls S8E15.png Starlight un-banishing Discord from the school S8E15.png Discord Restored.jpg Spike and Discord (S8E15).png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Candle Discord.png Discord and Dash (I was not invited.).png Discord her real friends know MLPBGE.png Dash, Discord, and circus sheep.png Discord offers to accompany Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord and mad Dash.png Discord you honestly expect me to tell you MLPBGE.png Discord follows behind Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord snaps his fingers MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord are coming.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Discord eat popcorn..png Discord and Fluttershy hug.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord appears as a news reporter S9E1.png Discord I have so many questions! S9E1.png Discord who will take over S9E1.png Discord interviewing the princesses S9E1.png Discord tall, dark, and handsome S9E1.png Discord points at himself with several fingers S9E1.png Princess Celestia pointing at the Mane Six S9E1.png Twilight and friends in wide-eyed shock S9E1.png Discord go with the obvious choice S9E1.png Princess Luna explains to the Mane Six S9E1.png Discord yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it S9E1.png Pinkie and Rarity with hooves in center S9E1.png Applejack puts her hoof in the center S9E1.png Princess Celestia just need a few days S9E1.png Discord dumbfounded behind princesses S9E1.png Discord presents 'How to Rule Equestria' S9E1.png Discord flips through book pages S9E1.png Twilight looks at Discord's book S9E1.png Discord closes book in Twilight's face S9E1.png Twilight holding the Friendship Journal S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts to hyperventilate S9E1.png Discord I'm absolutely certain she does S9E1.png Mane Six, Spike, and Discord in throne room S9E1.png Discord I was being sarcastic before S9E1.png Discord hairspraying his goatee S9E1.png Applejack glaring at Discord S9E1.png Discord offended by Applejack's glare S9E1.png Discord this is all so predictable S9E1.png Discord the part where you all tell S9E1.png Discord makes a rainbow in his hand S9E1.png Discord but she won't believe you S9E1.png Discord I don't need to be here S9E1.png Discord pops in between the ponies S9E1.png Discord knocks over Twilight's friends S9E1.png Discord if you're gonna be the ruler S9E1.png Discord work on your penmanship S9E1.png Discord reading Twilight's message S9E1.png Discord taking over the Crystal Empire S9E1.png Twilight that's exactly what it says! S9E1.png Fluttershy tell Celestia and Luna S9E1.png Discord's face drops to his midsection S9E1.png Discord one of us should probably S9E1.png Discord squishes ponies' cheeks together S9E1.png Discord impressed by Twilight's decision S9E1.png Discord you finally have the confidence S9E1.png Discord makes vision of Twilight the tyrant S9E1.png Discord the princesses believe you can S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle unless you consider S9E1.png Twilight grins pleadingly at Discord S9E1.png Discord's friends grin pleadingly at him S9E1.png Discord adamantly refuses to help S9E1.png Discord shaking Twilight's hoof S9E1.png Discord gives Twilight a graduation cap S9E1.png Discord gives Twilight a trophy S9E1.png Discord gives Twilight a giant check S9E1.png Discord leaves via dimensional curtain S9E1.png Discord pulls back the dimensional curtain S9E1.png Discord bathing in another dimension S9E1.png Discord handling things on your own S9E1.png Twilight my family is in danger S9E1.png Twilight I'm not taking any chances S9E1.png Rainbow Dash she's got a point S9E1.png Discord ugh, fine S9E1.png Discord closing the dimension curtain S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Discord appears eating a pickle S9E2.png Discord surprised to see the Mane Six S9E2.png|"Oh, my. No Elements? No princesses?" Discord no Elements, no princesses S9E2.png Mane Six looking at pickle on a fork S9E2.png Discord or are you in... S9E2.png Discord poofing something into his hand S9E2.png Discord holding a jar of jam S9E2.png Discord dipping a pickle in jam S9E2.png Discord eating a jam-dipped pickle S9E2.png Discord poofs pickle and jam away S9E2.png Discord reveals Princess Twilight banner S9E2.png Discord celebrate your coronation S9E2.png Discord taking down the banner S9E2.png Discord it's a bit premature S9E2.png Discord rolling up coronation banner S9E2.png Discord puts rolled-up banner in his ear S9E2.png Twilight I'm so glad to see you! S9E2.png Twilight asking for Discord's help S9E2.png Discord gesturing at himself S9E2.png Discord oh, I couldn't possibly S9E2.png Discord walking away from the Mane Six S9E2.png Mane Six follow Discord down the hall S9E2.png Mane Six see guarded throne room door S9E2.png Discord reading a book S9E2.png Discord tosses his book away S9E2.png Discord poofs his reading glasses away S9E2.png Discord I was really rooting for you S9E2.png Discord parlay that confidence boost S9E2.png Discord best protectors of Equestria S9E2.png Sombrafied guards stampede at Mane Six S9E2.png Rainbow Dash a little more helping S9E2.png Discord snaps fingers at Sombrafied guards S9E2.png Fluttershy thanking Discord S9E2.png Mane Six proceed toward throne room S9E2.png Discord disappointed in his friends S9E2.png Sombra sees Mane Six and Discord enter S9E2.png Discord slithering to the forefront S9E2.png Discord facing King Sombra's magic S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into pudding S9E2.png Sombra fires another beam at Discord S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into pink smoke S9E2.png Sombra fires a third beam at Discord S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into balloons S9E2.png Sombra fires a fourth beam at Discord S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into butterflies S9E2.png Discord protecting the Mane Six S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into confetti S9E2.png Discord I am your friend S9E2.png Discord fending off Sombra's power S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into glitter S9E2.png Discord because friendship wins S9E2.png Discord giving credit to Fluttershy S9E2.png Discord calling Fluttershy his favorite S9E2.png Fluttershy blushing at Discord's words S9E2.png Discord protecting Fluttershy S9E2.png Discord gets struck by Sombra's magic S9E2.png Discord flying backward in slow motion S9E2.png Discord collapses onto the floor S9E2.png Mane Six looking over Discord's body S9E2.png Mane Six standing over lifeless Discord S9E2.png Mane Six concerned about Discord S9E2.png Fluttershy trying to wake up Discord S9E2.png Discord regaining consciousness S9E2.png Fluttershy overjoyed that Discord is okay S9E2.png Fluttershy tightly hugging Discord S9E2.png Twilight I'm so glad you're okay! S9E2.png Twilight we can't beat him without you! S9E2.png Discord coughing weakly S9E2.png Discord trying to stand up S9E2.png Discord too weak to stand up S9E2.png Discord you're on your own S9E2.png Discord's magic fizzling out S9E2.png Discord I have nothing left to give S9E2.png Mane Six sitting around weak Discord S9E2.png Applejack we're doomed S9E2.png Sombra taken you this long to realize it S9E2.png Ponies looking angered at Sombra S9E2.png Mane Six standing up to King Sombra S9E2.png Discord listen to me S9E2.png Discord you don't need me S9E2.png Discord you don't need the princesses S9E2.png Discord don't need the Elements S9E2.png Discord coughing violently S9E2.png Discord caressing Fluttershy's cheek S9E2.png Applejack listening to Discord's speech S9E2.png Rarity listening to Discord's speech S9E2.png Discord lying weak on throne room floor S9E2.png Discord weakly addressing Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Discord weakly addressing Pinkie Pie S9E2.png Discord lost sight of what's in front of you S9E2.png Discord you're here together S9E2.png Discord everything you've got for Equestria S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle Discord's right S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle the real magic is S9E2.png Twilight the six of us working together! S9E2.png Mane Six stand up to King Sombra again S9E2.png Mane Six and Sombra's final showdown S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle creates a magic barrier S9E2.png Sombra's magic shatters Twilight's barrier S9E2.png Twilight stays standing on her hooves S9E2.png Mane Six nursing Discord back to health S9E2.png Discord thinking for a moment S9E2.png Discord if it's not too much trouble S9E2.png Discord and it's red S9E2.png Discord one of those little umbrellas S9E2.png Discord and two cherries S9E2.png Discord changing his mind S9E2.png Discord actually, make it three S9E2.png Fluttershy smiling tenderly at Discord S9E2.png Discord asking for something else S9E2.png Discord some donuts S9E2.png Celestia made yourselves at home S9E2.png Twilight when to ask for help S9E2.png Twilight and because of me S9E2.png Twilight Tree of Harmony was destroyed S9E2.png Twilight somepony much better than me S9E2.png Twilight hearing Celestia's harsh words S9E2.png Twilight hanging her head in shame S9E2.png Discord surprised by the new announcement S9E2.png Discord hops out of his bed of pillows S9E2.png Discord voicing his displeasure S9E2.png Discord pretended to be very hurt S9E2.png Discord of course! S9E2.png Discord some would-be king S9E2.png Discord hurt the Lord of Chaos S9E2.png Discord anyway, as I was saying S9E2.png Discord splits his body in half S9E2.png Discord's upper body complaining S9E2.png Discord leader I know you can be S9E2.png Discord now it's not happening S9E2.png Princess Celestia when she's ready S9E2.png Discord how can she not be ready S9E2.png Discord walks off incredibly annoyed S9E2.png Discord opening stained glass window S9E2.png Discord leaving through the window S9E2.png Stained Glass Discord I heard that! S9E2.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass Discord and the Smooze S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback Discord materializing next to Mane Six S9E17.png Discord excited for something chaotic S9E17.png Discord I've known Celestia and Luna S9E17.png Discord longer than any of you S9E17.png Discord I terrorized them S9E17.png Discord they turned me into stone S9E17.png Discord turns himself to stone S9E17.png Statue Discord crumbling to bits S9E17.png Discord the last Summer Sun Situation S9E17.png Discord as statue bits on the ground S9E17.png Twilight Sparkle smiling at Discord S9E17.png Ponies and Discord shocked by Fire Flare S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Old friends are now together!.png Friends of Mane Six (S9E25).png Celestia, Luna, Discord and Starlight (S9E25).jpg Celestia, Luna and 2 Discord.png Discord (Your days are over).png Twilight I bow to you.png The Last Problem Cadance, Shining, Flurry, and Discord at coronation S9E26.png Older Fluttershy arrives from Discord's realm S9E26.png Discord gives Fluttershy a bag lunch S9E26.png Discord waving to the older Mane Six S9E26.png Discord appears over Fluttershy and Luster S9E26.png Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png Others Discord trust in me by pinkythepony-d8peupp.png Discord eating popcorn vector by herrmyrddin-d4uw8z1.png Discord by mastersharp-d5hlvyg.png Master of chaos by azizthewazon-d78stj3.png Vector discord 8 by estories-d7dm0qn.png Vector discord 12 by estories-d7mselv.png Discord vector by c h loboguerrero c-d4m2ppw.png Discord large.png Vector discord 10 by estories-d7msebp.png Like a sir discord esq by psyxofthoros-d5sow04.png Full body discord by steampunksalutation d8b72o4-fullview.png The reichenbach lift by arti22-d74mhc3.png Vector discord 32 by estories-d8kd0zi.png Discord poppins by arti22-d7lijnt.png General discord by xxphantomxxx-d7iqj3s.png He can arrest me any day by arti22-d7ijqfw.png Excited discord by yanoda-d7hzelc.png Is it canon yet by arti22-d7hxz7m.png Vector 75 discord 2 by dashiesparkle-d8fibpu.png Discord vector by bast13-d7hyku9.png Discord my vibe by alex van gamer-d8tx8j6.png Dapper discord squeal by alex van gamer-d8u51pr.png Yeesh tough crowd by clockwork2-d93zmqd.png Vector 303 hiss sterical by dashiesparkle-d9fxseq.png Vector 315 discord 4 by dashiesparkle-d9hub4i.png Mocking discord by theshadowstone-d9h6l4o.png Vector discord 50 by estories-d96yc3h.png Discord My Little Pony.png Vector 504 discord 6 by dashiesparkle-da6odo3.png Vector discord 31 by estories-d8kd0xt.png Discord by shnakes-d6vzqd5.png Vector discord 54 by estories-d9rongg.png Vector discord 11 by estories-d7msegb.png Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|Discord in the opening theme for Season 4 67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Grogar ID S9E1.png|Discord as Grogar Video Freeing Discord (Keep Calm and Flutter On) MLP FiM HD Discord's Makeover From Chaos To Order (Discordant Harmony) MLP FiM HD Making Discord Chaotic Again! (Discordant Harmony) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries